I Will See You In Heaven
by Kia 500
Summary: Dedicated to Aspar Lenis Lalapaya and her friend Katrin Aizen/Ichigo Haitus Important Notice-I"M BACK!
1. Chapter 1

**I Will See You Heaven: **

**This is a Fourshot**

**Rated: R  
Warnings: Violence, MAJOR OOC-ness, Charater Death  
Pairing: Main- AizenxIchigo  
****Prince­Envy aka Kia 500**

**Dedicated to **Aspar Lenis Lalapaya and her friend Katrin. You will never be forgotten...

Four Shot Fic...

**GOMEN-NASSI!!!!**

(Get pelted with tomatoes…) Yes..Yes I know I'm late with Baby of Mine. Can't help it though. Computer usage is going to be tight and I'm so lucky I know how to bypass my parent's password or I wouldn't be writing this story at all. So yeah here's the low down…

(Author's Rant; skip bold if you don't give a care)

**I have written down 13 chapters of Baby of MINE in my notebook. 13. Unfortunately I can't just hope online and update like I want to for a number of reasons: **

**1.I'm a senior and I'm fuckin' busy with trying to graduate and crap. I swear half of this stuff I don't even know about and I still haven't pay my freakin' dues and cap & gown money. **

**2.AP Classes… At the beginning of the senior year, I got cocky and took 4 classes: AP STAT, AP BIOLOGY, AP ENGLISH & LITERATURE 12, and AP US AMERICAN GOVERNMENT. Fail AP STAT and pass AP BIOLOGY (barely). So now I have to pass AP English and AP US Government. **

**3.My social life… I have now notice that almost all my friends have boyfriends and I myself had been bitten by the love bug. Unfortunately… he will be leaving soon and he was considerate enough about my feelings and he doesn't want to destroy our current relationship when he moves. Plus both he and I know that long term relationship does not work. **

**4.Sexuality... I believe that I'm… bi… no wait I know that I'm bi and this is very hard for me to accept because of my parents. I've lived in a Christian home ALMOST ALL MY FREAKIN' LIFE and I was taught that homosexuality is wrong. Yet here I am writing an Aizen and Ichigo fic and no feeling guilty. **

**5.Speaking of parents.. I can't stay in that fuckin' house no more. I swear to God I almost stabbed my stepmom last night. I can't stand the bitch. I was thinking if she wants to go to heaven so much, I will send her first class to God. And my dad, oh my god he was so much cooler before he met the bitch. I still don't know what he sees in her… **

**6.Raid…. MY PARENTS RAID MY ROOM AND DESTROY MY STORIES. Luckily the day they did it... I had my 'Baby of Mine' Notebook with me at work. Then my ass got chewed about how homosexuality is wrong and that they will partake in the lake of fire. MY GOD…they should stop with this bull. We had this trouble ever since 8th grade and they haven't gotten through their thick skull that I'm never going to listen…. Dumb-ass parents. **

**And yes, I emailed the Bitch who flamed my story and the bad part apart is... the mother------- goes to my school. Can you believe that? I confronted her ass and the bitch acts all big and bad and told almost everyone in my school. Which it didn't hurt nobody but her becuase people wanted to know what she was doing on a site like that. And they already knew I was with the anime and manga club so what...**

**Anyway enough rants. Thank you all the reviews that has been sent out. I'm so happy that this is becoming so popular. And I like to thank you all for bearing with me. I have come up with a game plan. I will type my stories at school and email them to myself.. (lost my damn pen drive). I upload the stories on and save it. I'll try to update every two to three weeks and if I can squeeze another chapter in, I will.**

**Also, I need a beta for Baby of Mine. Someone who likes Aizen/Ichigo stories, who has a vivid imagination, will be able to put up with me and sometimes my laziness, and I can trust. If you are up to the task email me at either or Please put as subject Baby of Mine Beta Request.**

This story is full of yaoi. Don't like, Don't Read..

**Disclaimer: I do not in any shape or form own Bleach. **

**_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen._**

_Kurosaki Ichigo you are hearby charged with treason, sleeping with the enemy in the time of war, allowing Hollows to live, allowing your **own Hollow, Shirosaki Hichigo**to live, and being a vaizard. You are guilty and your death is staged tommarrow._

**40 Years later**

Sosuke Aizen sat in his cell looking at the ceiling. He broken body couldn't move anymore and for a fact he didn't want to. For once, the former captain just wanted to stare and ponder his suppose life.

He knew he would die as soon as the sun rose for the new day. The captain commander of Soul Society was outside finishing the touches of the execution stand. He knew that every Soul Society occupant would be there to see his spiriyual body destroyed never to be reformed again.

Aizen didn't care..

His visions, his plans, all his hard work was for naught. All his plans had crumble... his army of powerful hollows were blown away...

His lover.. killed.

Yes many knew of the love affair between Kurosaki Ichigo and traitor Sosuke Aizen. Many thought the said man raped the boy and manipulated his mind. But of course Soul Society saw throught that and executed on many charges. He was captured and brought back for trial were he was accused for mating with a traitor during the time of war, for being a vaizard and for having a hollow. Shirosaki went to save him from the 13 Goteis but was captured also. They turn the hollow to the 12th captain where he was totured and experimented on.

Ichigo was locked in the cell as he had to await that accursed day when they would sentence him. Aizen and the espada tried to rescue him but attempts failed as Soul Society ended up recieving more reinforcements from the king. The manage to save Shirosaki but Ichigo was heavily gaurded and many Espada and arrancar had been mortally injured.

They had left Ichigo to his doom..

_"Sosu-kun.."_

_The said captain looked up as he finish looking over the Espada's report. "Ichi, you should be in bed. You're not feeling well remember."_

_They were in La Noches... Aizen's private chamber. The carrot head had came down with a cold and was put on bed rest. Aizen couldn't stay with Ichigo though for he had to converse with the Espada and lead an attack on Soul Society. The leader was tired but he needed to plan or all else will fail. He **will** become the new God and rightthe wrongs of the world. _

_Unfortunately, he haven't recieve the powers of a god yet and a yawn escape from him._

_Ichigo gave a sigh and wrapped his arms around his lover and kiss him._

_"Sosuke, please don't work yourself too hard. I don't want nothing bad happening to you..."_

_Aizen stopped and looked into his koi's eyes. As much as he wanted to stop and lay with Ichigo..._

**_He couldn't..._**

_Everything he done and sacrifice was so that Ichigo and him can live together in peace. _

_No more secrets_

_No more shinigami_

_No more Soul Society_

_Just them in their own little world..._

But that day never came...

Yep this is the first chapter...

I will get Baby of Mine up soon... in fact I got half of the third chapter on the computer. I may upload it tommarow or Monday. But the good news is that next week starts my Spring Break!!! 5 DAYS OF UPDATING!!!!!

Yours in Service,

PrinceEnvy

Kia 500


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**I Will See You Heaven: **

**This is a Fourshot**

**Rated: R  
Warnings: Violence, MAJOR OOC-ness, Charater Death  
Pairing: Main- AizenxIchigo  
****Prince­Envy aka Kia 500**

**Dedicated to **Aspar Lenis Lalapaya and her friend Katrin. You will never be forgotten...

Hey...

this is kia 500 giving you an important announcement...

Sorry for not contacting or updating but I had lost the will to write. You see my parents came bitching on me again and found my stories... backup and everything and tore them up. Then I got grounded and got my ear talk off of how much homosexuality was evil and that I was going to hell. Then they sent me to a counselor and this was one of those christain counselors that try to change you by sayig what you're doing is wrong and that whole bullshit. I was so depressed at report card time and I found out that I could not be graduating if I FAIL AP US GOVERNMENT. I hate that class. Plus on top of that, I got kick outta of my house for a week, then brought back in. I was contemplating suicide and actually started swallowing pills.

It took my friends at school to help me back on track and help me out. I only have five more weeks left till graduation day (June 13th). Seniors actually get out early (May 30th/June 3rd), so I have 11 days to update my stories...my birthday is this week (May 8th.. I WILL BE AN OFFICIAL ADULT-18) so that brightens it this week.

In other news... I'm looking at the stroy and I'm not happy about the way I started... so I'm going to revise.. I 'm actually writing it out now. This revision has longer chapters more in depth and I actually have something pass the Aizen pregnating Ichigo part.

So for now... all my stories are on Haitus... I'm so sorry...

The Good news is that.. Me and Sabina Kissun (my beta) are4 working on it.

I actually feel bad leaving yall like this.. so I have a Aizen and Ichigo doujinshi that I downloaded. The only problem is that it's in Japanses. If you want it sent to you.. email me at (subject: AizIch Doujinshi). I will send it to you.

Kia Out...


	3. Author Notice

ALRIGHT YOU BITCHES!

KIA 500 is back...

I know I deserve a big ass bashing for the long hiatus. But now I can get back into writing. Why?

BECAUSE I NO LONGER LIVE WITH MY PARENTS!

HEY!  
YEAH HO! YEAH BITCH! SHOW ME HOW-

(ahem)

Sorry about that...

But yes i'm back and no longer living with my folks... I'm ready to start anew... here is the new story lineup (first chapters should be up by next week):

* * *

**BLEACH**

**Baby of Mine Trilogy**  
(_**Aizen Souske/Kurosaki Ichigo**_)

**Book 1**  
_**The Untamed Moon and God**_  
What Breaks Your Heart,What Makes You Cry, What Do I See When I Look In Your Eyes...

**Book 2**  
_**no title yet**_  
"Blood is thicker than water, dear sister." "Yes, so let us see how thick is yours when I spill it in front of your lover, nissan!"

**Book 3**  
_**A Young God's Destiny**_

********  
** I Will See You In Heaven**  
(_**Aizen Souske/Kurosaki Ichigo**_)  
**Three-Shot**

A broken man-god reflects on his life. "Everything he done and sacrifice was so that Ichigo and him can live together in peace. No more secrets. No more shinigami. No more Soul Society. Just them in their own little world...

**E Nomine **  
(_**Dark Ichigo/Ichigo**_)

Shirosaki is suppose to the dark aspect of Ichigo... until his King starts to change and becomes something worse than the Hollows he slays...  
Mi namen ist Lucifer...  
_**Inspiration: E Nomine - Lucifer**_

**My Voice, My Innocence**  
(_**Chad/Ichigo**_)

Sirens were once beautiful creatures with the gift of singing and beauty. When they were sentence to death, the ones that survived the slaughter settle in the mortal world, feasting on the flesh of men and plotting their revenge. What happens when the queen meets our lovable and beautiful strawberry? Yasutora Sado may be the only who can save Ichigo's purity and soul...

******

* * *

**

**Power Ranger (MMPR-PRIS)**

**No Title**  
(_**Jason/Tommy**_)  
Jason is in Geneva for the European conference when he receives a phone call from Katherine. Tommy has disappeared and left his communicator and morpher at home. No one can find him and Zordan cant feel him on earth. The worst is assumed… (rate M)

* * *

So as you can see, I've been busy.. Please support me... I might not be able to update every week but I will try not to put off my stories for no more than 2 weeks...

-Kia 500

P.S. I'm begging you who are out there please don't steal these ideas. These were the inspiration thats getting me back into writing. If you want to use one but as a different element please pm me. I wont bitch and complain. I just ask that you ask permission first. And that person Yeah Yeah Yeah... it sickens me that you have the gall to copy and paste other story and call it your own. You are a weak minded fool and a traitor to those that call you comrade in our work of art. Many of us use , , and others to get away from reality and free our inner selves. We share our thoughts with others who feel the same way. Sort of like a philosophical chairs if you would.

The Authors that you stole the stories from are not only angry and upset... they feel betrayed and violated. You are not a human being and I for one cannot forgive you for this shameful act and crime. For that is what it is... a crime... a forbidden sin.

I don't know why you do it.

I don't know why you won't ask for help.

But you must stop before the worst comes for you...

-Kia 500


End file.
